fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kayem-san/A very long story
Note: I didn't write this. It was a comment I found on YouTube on a completely unrelated video. This story starts in Mobius where Sonic is racing Tails. Sonic beats Tails in less than 15 seconds. Sonic sits at the side waiting for Tails. Sonic starts staring at the sky. Is there anyone out there that is as fast as me to race? he wonders. Tails crosses the finish and looks at Sonic. "Don't worry Sonic, there's probably someone waiting for you to race. Someone as fast as you." Sonic stares into space for a moment, and then replies, "Yeah, someday..." That same day,in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash races Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash finishes the race in 10 seconds. "Told you guys! Ten. Seconds. Flat." "That's because Fluttershy is still at the start because of some animal!" said Applejack. "It's a bee!" Fluttershy says in a faint voice. Rainbow Dash looksat Fluttershy, and then back at Applejack. "Alright, you got that. But she still won't be here until Saturday of NEXT WEEK!" Rainbow Dash speeds off towards West. "Where are you going!?" Yelled Twilight. "TO FIND A FAST PONY TO RACE!!" Rainbow said flying away. 2 HOURS LATER! Sonic runs to his house. Before he can reach his house,he gets hit by a Light-Blue blur. He rubs his eyes to see a Pegasus with pink eyes. They stare at each other for awhile, and then Sonic thinks Great, just what I need. A blue pony. The Pegasus says "Hi. Gotta go see ya!" and dashes off. They both think Wow that thing hit me with hard impact! Are they as fast as me? The both run to each other and, at the same time, ask "Are you fast?" "Yes!" "Wanna race?" "Sure!" "See that big loop over there?" Sonic asked "Yup." "Race ya there!" and they both get there at the same time! And they smirked at each other. "Not too shabby, Pegasus. Think you could do it again?" "Five times in ten seconds flat. And the name is Rainbow Dash!" and does that five times in ten seconds. Then she says "Ya see? Ten. Seconds. Flat." "Impressive. But how about this?" Sonic runs into his house, makes a Chili dog, and runs behind Rainbow Dashin 5 seconds. He taps on Rainbow's shoulder. She turns to see Sonic. "That was mighty fast. But-." She stares at the chili-dog for a slight moment and says "Yuck! I HATE chili dogs!" "Oh really?" Sonic says looking at the Chili Dog,then back at Rainbow Dash. He shoves the chili dog in her face. "GOTCHA!" They laugh for a while. "Hey, we should hang out more often. wanna be friends?" Sonic said. "Sure! How about tomorrow at 9 'o clock for breakfast?" "Sounds great! See ya tomorrow!" Then, in a nearby bush, is Amy. Who is this flying colored horse with Sonic?" She thinks. "Whoever she is, she must go!" The next day, Rainbow wakes up and flies outside. Twilight walks outside with Spike. "Hey, Rainbow Dash! Where have you been? You've been gone all day yesterday! When we did see you last night, you said nothing and went to bed!" "Oh, uh...Nowhere!" Rainbow dash said and flew off the same direction of the other day. Twilight followed her. When Rainbow got to Sonic,Twilight hid in a bush. Sonic opened the door. "Hey, Pegasus!" Rainbow Laughed. "It's Rainbow Dash." He must be real funny to make that Pegasus laugh. Twilight thought. She turned to see Amy next to her and screamed. Rainbow and Sonic looked at the bush. They saw nothing and went inside. "Great! They went inside!" She looks at Amy. "You scared me and I missed my friend!" "Well, that was my friends' house she walked into!" Amy said. "Wait...My friend walked in your crush's house. That can't be good." Twilight said concerningly. "But I'm sure it's nothing." "Then why were they laughing?" Twilight, with a blank expression, said "Oh I don't know...Maybe because THEY'RE FRIENDS,PINKIE! THEY CAN BE FRIENDS IF THEY WANT TO!" As Rainbow Dash left Sonic's house, she heard Twilight yelling in the bush. So she flies to the bush and eavesdrops. "I MEAN,IT'S NOT LIKE HIM AND RAINBOW DASH ARE DATING OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I ME-...She's right above me isn't she?" Twilight said "Yup" Amy said as Twilight looked up. "Oh hi Rainbow Dash!" "Why did you follow me here?" Rainbow asked. "Oh uh...I didn't." "Then why are you here?" "Can't a pony hide in a bush without being accused of following someone?" "Some can, some can't. But why would you be here instead of Equestria?" "Okay I don't have an answer to that..." "Aha!" and Twilight teleported to her library. "Why do you think Rainbow Dash wanted us to not follow her?" "Uh...Because then you'd be a creepy stalker?" Spike replied. "You make a good point." Twilight replied. "But Rainbow is up to something with that Sonic guy." In Mobius,Sonic was with Tails and Knuckles. "So, Sonic." Knuckles said "Rumors are going around saying you are dating a pony. Is this true?" "No." Sonic said. "Rainbow Dash and I are just friends. Nothing more nothing less." "Oh! So this pony has a name." Tails said. "And Rainbow dash I hear is fast. What you've been looking for!" "Yah but-" "But then you said months ago that any girl fast might be 'the one' for you! Are you sure you are not going out with this pony 'Rainbow Dash'?" Knuckles interrupted Sonic. Sonic replied, "Look, there is NOTHING between that Pegasus and I. JUST FRIENDS!" "OH SO SHE'S A PEGUSUS NOW! OH! GREAT!" Knuckles said. "I SAID THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US!" "Sure..." Tails and Knuckles said. Back in Ponyville, where we find Spike and Twilight arguing. “I’m serious! You ARE a creepy stalker!" Spike exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "You did this with the Pinkie Sense too! You’re paranoid!" Twilight blinked. "You’re right. I’m sure nothing’s going on at all." She suddenly stopped. "But we have no proof!" she said, walking out the door. Spike sighed."Twilight being Twilight..." Meanwhile,Sonic is chillin by Mushroom Hill Zone with Toad (Where did he come from? xD). Tails flies to Sonic in a panic. "SONIC! EGGMAN IS BACK!" "What!? Ithought fuzz-face got stuck in that timeless voide with past Eggman!" Sonic said when he stood up. "He got out with this colorful looking dragon-thing with avery wierd moustache by the name of Discord?" Tails said with a questioning voice. Discord...Let me think... Sonic thought to himself. Aha! "I know who can help us with that!" Sonic said. He said goodbye to Toad and runs to Equestria to find Rainbow Dash. "Wait!" Sonic stopped. "We'll help you." Sonic turned to see Tails,Knuckles,and Jet! "Gentleman,Let's go!" Sonic led them to Equestria,while they have no idea where they are going. Back in Ponyville,Twilight Sparkle,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Applejack,and Fluttershy are doing what they normally do together on Wendsday. Playing Monopoly while watching TV. (What? Can't I boring it up a bit? xD) Then,on the TV,an emergency report came on. "There have been sightings of the native enemy Discord in the far south-." They all screamd "WHAT!?" The TV continued. "He was last seen with a big red egg and a killar robotic Pterodactyl destroying a town called Mobius-." "I KNOW WHERE THAT IS!" Rainbow Dash screamed. "Then lead the way,Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. Sonic and Rainbow Dash run into eachother again. They laugh. "We HAVE to stop meeting like this." Sonic said. "Not the point." Rainbow Dash said. "Discord and-" "Eggman" Sonic interrupted. "Okay then you know what's going on." Rainbow dash said "What are we gonna do?" "Find all the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said."If we do,we can be rid of them once and for all." Sonic said. "I like th sound of that! I'm in! But we might need the Elements of Harmony to help us,too!" Rainbow Dash said. "So am I." said...Pretty much everyone else. "Then it's settled." Sonic said. "Tomorrow,meet me at...Wait...We don't all know a place." "How about..." Twilight said "We meet at my library?" "Maybe we can meet in the animal park?" Fluttershy said "I-I mean i-if that's okay." "Okay here's what I think." Tails said. "We can all meet at Sonic's house." "Yeah okay." they all said. The next day,we find everyone but Fluttershy at Sonic's house. After about 15 minuites,Fluttershy arrives. "Where have you been,Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "W-Well,there was an Armadillo passing that I had to wait to cross." Fluttershy said. "I-i w-would've beenhere sooner. I'm s-sorry." "That's okay. We haven't started yet." Said Twilight. Raibow butted into the conversation before Fluttershy could respond. "We haven't started because we've ALL been waiting for YOU!" Rainbow Dash said in a somewhat harsh voice. Then she flew away and Sonic walked outside to see Fluttershy arrived. "Good! Now we can start." Sonic said. "Okay,Tails and Fluttershy,you two look by Chemical Plant! Knuckles,you and Applejack- am I right?" Sonic asked "Yup. Just tell us where to go!" Applejack said "Okay." Sonic said. "Knuckles and Applejack go to Canterlot and look there. Charmy- Wait when didyou get here?" "I got here a while ago to help." "Okay...? You and Pinkie Pie go to Pacific Shores and look there." Sonic said. "Oh my gosh this is gonna be so much fun what's that stinger for? What's your favorite thing to do? Do you like parties? What about ballons? I LOVE ballons! Do you like cake and pin thetail on the donkey? What about singing?" Pinkie Pie said for a while but then Charmy and Pinkie Left. Sonic was left with a confused face. "Pinkie being Pinkie." Twilight said. "Okay then. Twilight and Spike,you are going with Shadow...WHEN DID ALL THESE PEOPLE GET HERE!?" "I got bored so I came to help." Shadow said in a bored-ish voice. "Okay Shadow and Twilight with Spike go to Everfree Forest and search for something there. (Did I mention these people leave as soon as they get their location? LOL well they do.) Who's still here?" Sonic asked. "Uh...Rarity and Jet! You guys look wherever." Sonic said. And Rarity and Jet raced to Crimson Tower. "And that just leaves you." Sonic said. "And where am I going?" "Green Hill Zone. With Me." Sonic said. "Sounds like a plan. Race ya there!" Rainbow said and flew towards Green Hill Zone. "Hey! Wait up!" Sonic Yelled and started running. Wierd. Never thought I wouldhave to say that. Ever. In my life. Sonic thought. Sonic is in Green hill zone looking for the Chaos Emeralds. "Uh-oh." "What?" Sonic asked "I might have forgot to say that the Elements of Harmony are missingtoo and I might have misplaced them around to keep them locked away from Discord about a year and two months ago. Whoops." "You did WHAT!?" "I'm sorry! I was trying to keep them from Discord!" Rainbow Dash flew up. Sonic grabs the Walkie-Talkie, which he gave one to everyonepony "Twilight? Can you hear me?" "Sonic? What's wrong?" "Sorry to interrupt you and Shadows search, but be looking for the Elements of Harmony because Raibow Dash said that about a yearand 2 months ago she hid them around." "What!?" Twilight said shockingly "But she never came into my library to touch that book! Rainbow!" "Well exuse me!" Rainbow Dash said through the Walkie Talkie "I was just trying to be SAFE!" "What y'all talking 'bout?" Applejack interrupted. "Wait. We are looking for the Chaos Emeralds AND these 'Elements of Harmony' things you ponies keep talking about!?" Knuckles asked "'Fraid so." Said Applejack. "Just continue and we'llfind all seven Chaos emeralds and all six Elements of Harmony. " And they all signed off. and continued the search. Shadow saw a wierd house (Some people may know who this is.) "Uh...Who lives there?" Shadow asked. "Oh there?" Spike asked. "That's our friend Zecora. She's magical." Then he whispered "Better than this one." to Shadow. Twilight turned around and stared Spike. "What? It's kinda true." Twilight rolled her eyes and kept looking. "Found an Element of Harmony!" "Which one?" Shadow asked searching for the Chaos Emerald. "The Element of Loyalty." Twilight started to explain. This element belongs to Rainbow Dash! We were on our way to the castle to find the elements, but we were stopped when we saw a broken rope bridge. Rainbow Dash volunteered to fly over and tie the other end of the bridge, but was confronted by a group of dark ponies who call themselves The Shadowbolts. They flattered Rainbow Dash and invited her to join them as their captain, as long as she abandoned us. Rainbow Dash was tempted by the allure of becoming part of an elite flying group, but ultimately declines The Shadowbolts' offer and ties the bridge, allowing us to cross. She's a true friend." Shadow yawned."You weren't listening!" "Yes I was. I was listening while I was looking." Twilight turned her walkie-talkie on and said "Sonic! Rainbow Dash! Can you hear me?" "What'cha got?" Sonic asked "I found an Element!" "Which one!?" Rainbow Dash asked "Loyalty" Twilight replied "Rainbow knows this one. It's hers!" "Woo hoo! Alright!" Rainbow flew in the air, but, of course, Twilight could not see that over the walkie talkie. "Alright then...Well,we'll keep searching. Twilight Sparkle signing off." and she turned off her walkie talkie. "Hey,it's 11 o'clock. We should go to sleep." Shadow suggested. "Oh yeah! Sure! Goodnight." At the same time as the beginning of the previous paragraph , Applejack and Knuckles were at Sweet Apple Acres looking for the same thing as everyone else. "So, you're around apples all day?" "Yup. I kick apple trees, take them to the barn, and Granny Smith turns it to stuff like Apple Pie, Apple Cider, and so much more!" Applejack explained. "Interesting..." Knuckles said searching through the bushes. "Applejack! You're back!" someone said in a smallvoice. It was Apple Bloom! "You're back! You're back!" She hugged Applejack. She sees Knuckles walking around looking for the Elements and Emeralds. "Oo! Who's your new boyfriend?" "Boyfriend!?" Applejack looks at Knuckles, then back at Apple Bloom. "Oh him? He's just-" "HEY EVERYONE! A-" Then Applejack covered her mouth. "He's not my boyfriend. He's helping us find the Elements of Harmony. Okay?" "Oh. Okay." Apple Bloom winked, and walked away giggling. Applejack rolled her eyes and continued searching. "Who was that?" "Oh her? That was my sister Apple Bloom." "Oh okay. Hey,it's getting late. Think we shouldfinish the search in the morning?" Knuckles and Applejack looked up to see a night sky. They looked at eachother again. "Yeah I guess we can keep lookin' in the mornin'." At the Chemical Plant, same time as the previous paragraph, we meet Tails and Fluttershy at Chemical Plant. "Uh...Tails?" "Yeah, Fluttershy?" "What'sthat smell?" "That would be experiments with chemicals and metal." "Oh...Is it toxic?" "No just smells really really wierd." "Oh..." "Yeah. Did you find anything? Emerald? Element of Harmony?" "Well, I found this an hour ago." Fluttershy pulls out a Chaos Emerald. "Woah! You found the Yellow Chaos Emerald! Each Chaos Emerald is said to possess mystical properties and contains unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful Chaos Energy that is said to-." Tails could tell Fluttershy couldn't understand. "Let me explain in easier words. The Chaos Emeralds have fairytale-like powers that have endless amounts of highlypowerful Chaos Energy that is to give life to everything!" "Oh. Okay. But if you don't mind me asking, why do they need all of them if they have that much power in them to begin with?" "With the Chaos Emeralds combined, Super Energy unites and the person or people using th Emeralds gain all it's power to becomean indestructible being. If fallen into the wrong hands, it's power can be used for evil." "Oh." Tails pulled out his Walkie Talkie "Sonic!" "Tails! What's wrong!?" "Nothing! Fluttershy found a Chaos Emerald!" "No way!" "I'm serious! Didn't ya,Fluttershy?" Fluttershy turned on the walkie-talkie "Uh...y-yes." "AWESOME! One Element and one Chaos Emerald! 5 Elements and 6 Emeralds left!" Pinkie got on the walkie talkie. "OMG OMG OMG!!!! WE WERE LOOKING ON THE BEACH AT THAT PLACE AND WE FOUND SOMETHING SHINY SO WE DUG IT UP AND GUESS WHAT? WE FOUND AN ELEMENT!!!!!!!!!" Pinkie Pie babbled. "Good. Make that 4 more Elements." They turned off their walkie talkies. "I-It's getting late. Should we go to sleep and keep looking tomorrow?" Fluttershy said rubbing her eye. "I guess it is a little late. Sure. Let's continue tomorrow!" Same time as everyone else,Sonic and Rainbow Dash were looking at Green Hill Zone. "Woah! Those loops are pretty big!" "Yup. That's where I ran growing up." Sonic stared at the large loops. "You grew up here?" "Yup. Well, I came here when I was about 12, but I really grew up with my brother, Manic and my sister,Sonia. Man those were good times." Sonic then stared at the sky for a while. "Well, time to continue." Sonic said and started searching again. Out of the walkie-talkie you hear "Sonic! Rainbow Dash! Can you hear me?" Sonic pulled out of his walkie talkie "What'cha got?" Sonic asked "I found an Element!" "Which one!?" Rainbow Dash asked "Loyalty" Twilight replied "Rainbow knows this one. It's hers!" "Woo hoo! Alright!" Rainbow flew in the air. "Alright then...Well,we'll keep searching. Twilight Sparkle signing off." They all turned off their walkie talkies and continued their search. "Anything, Rainbow Dash?" "Nope. You got anything?" "Nope." Sonic's walkie talkie heard "Sonic!" Sonic picked his walkie talkie "Tails! What's wrong!?" "Nothing! Fluttershy found a Chaos Emerald!" "No way!" "I'm serious! Didn't ya,Fluttershy?" Fluttershy turned on the walkie-talkie "Uh...y-yes." "AWESOME! One Element and one Chaos Emerald! 5 Elements and 6 Emeralds left!" Pinkie got on the walkie talkie. "OMG OMG OMG!!!! WE WERE LOOKING ON THE BEACH AT THAT PLACE AND WE FOUND SOMETHING SHINY SO WE DUG IT UP AND GUESS WHAT? WE FOUND AN ELEMENT!!!!!!!!!" Pinkie Pie babbled. "Good. Make that 4 more Elements." They turned off their walkie talkies. "Okay,Pinkie Pie,which element do you have?" "uh...I don't know. It looks kinda like an apple." Applejack turned her walkie talkie on. "That one is my element necklace. It represents honesty." "Okay cool. Keep searchin' guys!" They all signed off. "Hey, Sonic?" "Yeah, Rainbow Dash?" "Don't you think it's getting pretty late?" They looked up, kinda like Applejack and Knuckles, and looked at eachother, like Knuckles and Applejack. "Yeah. It is probably a good idea going to bed. The next day,Tails wakes up. Then he tries to wake up Fluttershy. "Wake up,sleppy head. It's time to start searching again." Fluttershy turns over. "Fluttershy?" Fluttershy curls up in a ball. Hm...Maybe I should let her sleep now and just get started. He took his Walkie Talkie. "Anyone awake?" "Yup. We just started." Twilight replied. "Okay good. Anyone else?" There was no responce for awhile. Then he hears in both a near and walkie talkie voice "I'm ready to go,Tails." Tails turns around to see Fluttershy up finally. "Well,good luck to all that are ready to look." Tails turned off his walkie talkie. "Fluttershy! Wait up!" And he flew towards Fluttershy. "What's wrong,Fluttershy?" "Uh...Nothing." And Fluttershy stuck her head in a bush and looked for the element. Fluttershy kinda sounds like something's wrong. "Are you sure nothing's wrong,Fluttershy?""Y-Yeah." Fluttershy kept looking. "Oh okay." He stared at a bush "I still don't get how there are bushes in the Chemical Plant." Fluttershy turns around with the Element of Laughter."Hey! You found the element! Let me tell Sonic!" He told Sonic. "Okay! Our work is done here!" Knuckles wakes up the same day after Tails runs off to find Fluttershy. Applejack was kicking trees looking to see if the emeralds or elemments wer in the trees. "Good! You're awake!" Applejack says "Here." She tosses Knuckles hooves (Like the brohoove) "Use these to hit the trees. Maybe an Element or 'Emerald'is in the trees." Oh please Knuckles thought. He put the hooves on the haystack and punches the tree. All the leaves and the apples fall down. Knuckles digs through the leaves and pulls out the Red Emerald. "That was fast! How did you find it?" "Instincts." and he punches another to find the element of Kindness. "Woah! Instincts?" "No. That was luck." and he handed the element over and put away the emerald. "Sonic. We found both the Emerald AND the Element of Kindness!" "Instincts?" Sonic asked "Emerald yes Element no. Element was luck." "Good job! Tails called me and said Fluttershy found the Element of Laugher,and now you found both the Element and Emerald! That's now 3 Elements and 5 Emeralds left! Gettin' better and better,guys! Keep lookin!" "So,what now? All the Emeralds and elements in this area were found." Applejack asked "Well..." Knuckles said "We could...Yeah I got nothin'." Knuckles and Applejack sighed. "Well,I got responsibilities to do. I'll be back later." Said Applejack. "See ya later. I'll be waitin' for somethin' to happen." Knuckles responded and leaned on a tree. Sonic and Rainbow Dash wake upl in Green Hill Zone. They woke up at the same time. They jumped up and continued the search. Rainbow Dash pointed at the box at the top. "What's that box?" "Touch it and find out." So Rainbow Dash touched it and 20 rings appeared in Rainbow Dash's Mane. "Wow! Cool!" "Yeah. Back then,these things helped me from getting knocked out by something like that!" Sonic said pointing at Moto Bug. "Yikes! But that's nothing compared to what the others and I had to fight! Our ruler's evil sister (Nightmare Moon),Discord,who we are facing now (Cross animal),and an Evil King in a crystal kingdom! (King Sombra)" "Woah! But check this out! A rogue Genie (Erazor Djinn),a Werewolf me (Werehog),an evil Shadow (Shadow),A big lava monster (I think that's what Iblis is.),A big round jerk (Eggman),which Discord is teamed with,and this BIG monster that almosted ripped the time and space (Time Eater)!" Sonic said. "Woah! That's cool! Well,time to go back to finding the Elements and Emeralds!" Rainbow said and flew around the course 7 times. "Nothing's here." "Here. Let me try." And Sonic dug down and got both the Emerald and the Element of Generosity. "That was awesome!!!" "Thanks!" Sonic pulls out the Walkie Talkie "Guys! I found the Element and Emerald! 2 Elements and 4 Emeralds left!" Everyone cheered through the Walkie Talkie. "But we still have some left! So keep lookin'!" The same day as all of the other ones in part 3 in 3,Pinkie and Charmy woke up before everyone else. "Wait..." Charmy said,interrupting the narrator "Why is Pinkie's name first?" "Because she can find things better than you can and ladies first." "Alrighty then." So they're looking for the Emerald. Pinkie's Ear flops,then her eyes flutter,then her knee twitches. "Look out!" Pinkie yells. "Look out for that? Nothing's here besides trees,whales,and water!" Then a doorin a tree opens and hits Charmy. "Where did that come from!?" Charmy yelled. "How did you know something was gonna happen?" "My Pinkie sense." then her leg shook. "What does that mean?" Charmy asked as he backed away from the trees. "It means there's something in the Party Cannon!" "There's something in the what!?" "The party cannon!" she said as she opened the door in the tree and pulled out the party cannon. She jumped in to look inside. "Uhuh. Yup. Yes. Yeeeesss. Ah! Here we go!" She pulled out the chaos emerald. "Wow your Pinkie Sense is good!" "Thanks! Uh-oh." "What?" Pinkie's tail twitches. "What does that mean?" Charmy said. Then he was drenched in bird poop. "Something's falling..." Pinkie replied. Then she jumped in her party cannon before he could see her. Charmy looked around for a second looking for Pinkie. "Pinkie?" He looked in the party cannon "You okay?" "Yeah i'm fine. Pull the lever for me?" Charmy shook the poop off,and pulled the lever. She went flying out of the cannon "WOO HOO!!!!" She flew off faster than Team Rocket blasing off. Same time as the other paragraph before this one,Twilight wakes up,suprisingly before Shadow. I thought he'd be up by now. It's 7:00 in the morning. Twilight thought out loud. Twilight shook Shadow. Shadow jumped up. "Where's Eggman!?" Twilight,startled,replied "Central City with Discord. We need to find the Chaos Emerald that should be somewhere around the area you were sleeping." She said. Shadow yawned. "Are you still tired,sleepyhead?" "Huh?" Shadow widened his eyes "No I got bored." Shadow said "Bored of what?" Shadow took off his rings. "This conversation." Shadow whispers as he starts to glow red. "You might wanna go under a tree or something." Twilight uses her magic to hide in a hole under a tree. An exploding expanding ball blew the dirt away so hard that it was 5 miles away from digging out the core of Fictionia. Shadow jumps in,grabs something and jumps out to see Twilight getting out of the hole with a cut on her side. "You okay?" Shadow asked her. "Yeah." Twilight replied. "It's just a cut. Nothing too bad. I've had worse." "You sure you're okay?" Spike got disgusted by the tree sap that he thought were guts. "What IS that!?" "Tree sap." Twilight,Spike,and Shadow stared at eachother. Twilight's horn glows and they all disappears. (Not gonna do Rarity and Silver. Basically,they found the Element,not sure which one,3 emeralds,and they walked back.) Sonic and Rainbow Dash were waiting back at Sonic's house for the rest. "Are you sure you called everyone?" Sonic asked. "Uh...I think so." Rainbow Dash scratched her head. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I did." Just as she finished that sentance,Pinkie Pie landed in Sonic's house. (As you remember,Pinkie lauched herself out of the party cannon.) Pinkie walked outside. "Is my head banged up or is his room filled woth pictures of Rainbow Dash?" Sonic's eyes widened. Rainbow looked at Sonic. They kinda stared at eachother for awhile. Rainbow Dash...Well...Dashed into Sonic's room. Sure enough,Sonic's room was filled with pictures of Rainbow Dash. Sonic face planted onto the floor. Rainbow leaned on the wall kinda like Sonic does. "Well well." Rainbow said. Before she could say anything else,Pinkie interrupted "Do I smell romance?" Sonic and Rainbow stared at eachother and then at Pinkie. "No" They said at the same time. Then Twilight,Spike,and Shadow appeared in Sonic's house. "We're here!" Everyone stared at them. "What?" Twilight and Shadow asked. Sonic and Rainbow tilted their heads. Shortly after,everyone else arrived at Sonic's house. "Okay!" Sonic yelled out to the group. "Everyone give the emeralds to me and give the elements to Twilight Sparkle." I hope that's right. Sonic said then thought. After the elements and emeralds were collected,the elements were given to the ponies and the emeralds were held onto until they were to be used. "Okay. We're ready." and they set out to Central City. At Central Ctiy,Discord and Eggman were reigning terror on the town. Sonic stood on the mountain. Eggman noticed him. "Well,well." Eggman said. "If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. Where's your little friends?" "They're right here!" Sonic yelled as Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Shadow, Charmy, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity,Applejack,and Fluttershy walked out of the shadows (Well,actually Rainbow flew out of the shadow,but hey,I'm not that good at describing.). "Haha! You brought ponies into your team!? Pathetic!" Eggman laughed. Sonic and Rainbow nodded at eachother. Sonic tossed the Emeralds in the air,turning them all into their super forms. "Well this new." Pinkie said jumping around. "I feel serious!" "You'll feel that" Silver replied "You never will be unless you really are." Discord's eyes widened. "Not again." Eggman said. "Ready guys?" Sonic asked them. They all nodded. "Alright." He turned around. "Let's go!" Sonic and his friends charged through Eggman's flying eggpod. The ponies used the Elements of Harmony to stone Discord again. "And to make sure you stay down..." Twilight said as they broke Discord's statue by flying through it. The raid of Discord and Eggman are over. Evreyone in Central City was greatful for their heroes and their new friends. Later that day,Twilight and the others had to go back to Ponyville. "Wait...Will we be able to see eachother again?" Sonic asked. "I don't know." Tails sighed. "There was a 0.001% chance of us meeting in the first place." After everyone said goodbye,the ponies walked through the portal back to their home. "I'm gonna miss them." Everyone(pony) said. Category:Blog posts